craftwars2fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ideas Page/@comment-33958284-20180106133149
Idea: Moon Lord Moon Lord is a Hardmode, post-Lunatic Cultist boss. It is one of Terraria's final bosses. If all players die during the battle, the Moon Lord despawns. It can be re-summoned by completing the Lunar Events again (when the Cultists required to initiate the events re-appear at the Dungeon's entrance), or by using a Celestial Sigil. While the Moon Lord is alive, its exclusive Moon Lord theme will play. Summoning[edit | edit source] It summons at the conclusion of the Lunar Events, once the final Celestial Tower is defeated. It can also be summoned manually using a Celestial Sigil. He takes 60 seconds to summon, and during that time the screen will start to blur. The blur effect will intensify until the Moon Lord summons. Behavior[edit | edit source] The Moon Lord has two hands and a head that must be killed before its "core" becomes available for attack. It positions its two hands on either side of the player some distance away. Each hand, as well as its head, contain a vulnerable eye-like target that are each periodically closed off and opened via an eyelid. These may only be damaged during their "open" states. Once these parts and then its core are killed, the boss is defeated. The Moon Lord can teleport to players if all of them get too far out of range. Attacks[edit | edit source] *The Moon Lord's hands move away from the core and their eyes spawn several Phantasmal Spheres in a line. After a couple seconds, they explode, dealing heavy damage. If the player is far enough away, they simultaneously charge the player before exploding, though they cannot travel at an angle higher than approximately 30 degrees in either direction. *The hand eyes also spawn multiple Phantasmal Eyes, which move in all directions for a short while, and then home in on the player. Like the Phantasmal Spheres, they cannot travel at an upward angle, so they can be evaded by swerving upwards. They explode upon contact with a block or player. *The hand eyes also occasionally fire two Phantasmal Bolts in quick succession, which pass through blocks and lead the player, requiring swerves to avoid. *When attached to Moon Lord's head, the head eye periodically opens for a few seconds, and then fires a https://terraria.gamepedia.com/Phantasmal_Deathray Phantasmal Deathray https://terraria.gamepedia.com/Desktop_Version_history: a large laser that sweeps upward over the player. This is by far the moon lord's most damaging attack. Afterward, the head eye blinks a couple times, and fires two Phantasmal Bolts (similarly to those of the hands), and then closes. *The mouth periodically attempts to attach it's tongue to the player. The tongue also reaches through solid blocks. Once attached, it spawns multiple https://terraria.gamepedia.com/Moon_Leech_Clot Moon Leech Clots https://terraria.gamepedia.com/Desktop_Version_history, which are monsters that travel from the player to the Moon Lord's mouth. Any Moon Leech Clot that reaches the mouth without being killed returns 1000 health to one of the Moon Lord's parts (one that has not yet been defeated). *The Tentacle also inflicts the Moon Bite debuff, preventing any life-steal effects from weapons/armor like Vampire Knives or Spectre Armor for 14 seconds (16 seconds in Expert mode). *When a hand or head target is defeated, it becomes a thorny crevice that deals damage on contact. *Additionally, when a head or hand target is defeated, a https://terraria.gamepedia.com/True_Eye_of_Cthulhu True Eye of Cthulhu https://terraria.gamepedia.com/Desktop_Version_history spawns, which cycles through four different attacks: **The eye spawns Phantasmal Eyes, which behave similarly to when before the eyes were defeated. **The eye spawns 6 Phantasmal Spheres in a circle formation around the eye, which after a few seconds will charge directly at the player. **The eye fires 2 Phantasmal Bolts at the player, similar to those from the hand eyes **Finally, the eye charges and fires a lesser Phantasmal Deathray, smaller and dealing significantly less damage. **Note that while the True Eyes of Cthulhu perform these attacks, they remain stationary, giving players more time to put distance between them and the eyes, and to see attacks coming. Parts[edit | edit source] | | |} Notes[edit | edit source] *If the player dies during the Moon Lord's death animation, it will still cause the Moon Lord to despawn and not drop any loot. *This boss can be summoned with a Celestial Sigil before defeating the Lunatic Cultist in any world where Golem has been defeated. *If you log out after the message "Impending doom approaches..." The Moon Lord will not spawn. **It seems that this occurs only some of the time, as players have reported logging out of a world for long periods of time, and still having the Moon Lord spawn. *The Moon Lord can drop three Melee Weapons, two Ranged Weapons, two Magic Weapons and two Summoner Weapons which are sentries.